


I'll always choose you

by Mareep16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ereri Week, M/M, Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareep16/pseuds/Mareep16
Summary: Eren knows this is wrong, but in the end, it'll always be Levi.





	I'll always choose you

Eren knew that this was wrong. He was fully aware that he could lose his job or end up in jail if anyone was to find out, but by god did he love the raven sleeping soundly next to him. It wasn’t like he had asked to fall in love with a teenager. It had just sort of happened and Eren couldn’t have done anything to stop the fall. Not that he tried, but that was besides the point. The point was, Eren was fucked. 

The older male sighed and left the warmth that his bed offered; instead finding solace in the cool air blowing around the house. He needed to think and that wouldn’t happen if he stayed in bed with the object of his sorrows. 

With featherlight footsteps, the brunet made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room, turning on a lamp as he made his way to the couch. Papers and pens covered the coffee table where Eren had been grading before being interrupted by the teen that was currently asleep.

Eren picked up a discarded pen. He knew that answer that would be best for the situation he had found himself in, but even thinking about it made his heart ache. If only he was a few years younger. If only he hadn’t decided to go into teaching. If only he hadn’t gone into that cafe months ago. If only he hadn’t have hit it off with the barista and asked him out. If only he had asked for the boy’s age. If only. 

It was too late now. They had hit it off and one date led to Levi staying at Eren’s house than at his own. Both of them were into deep. If Eren had only known back then, they would have both been saved from heartbreak. 

_ It was a normal day, or so he had thought.  _

_ Eren awoke to the sound of his alarm like every other morning and like all the rest, he went through his morning routine and headed off to school. He was a few weeks away from graduating and finally getting his teaching degree. Just a bit more and the brunet would be free. Until he got a job that is.  _

_ Unlike most days, he was a little early and being the sleep deprived college student that he was, he of course had to go into the first coffee shop that he found. The Underground was a small cafe near campus and although Eren passed it often, he hadn’t tried the place yet. The place was quaint. Teacups and mugs were strewn about the tables as customers enjoyed their morning brew.  The counter was lined with small tins of tea to be purchased along with pastries that made the brunet’s mouth water. _

_ “You going to order or stand there like an idiot?” _

_ Eren’s mouth snapped shut and he turned his head in the direction of the voice. Standing behind the counter stood a man with a bored expression on his face. Grey eyes sent a glare his way and Eren looked at the menu. “Sorry. I’ve never been here. I just got carried away at how nice this place is.” _

_ “Well Mister Starbucks, if I may, I’d suggest the Earl Grey and maybe the eclair with strawberries if you’re feeling adventurous.“ Eren would have been listening, if it hadn’t been for the slight french accent that laced the raven’s words. “ You know, a picture lasts longer.” _

_ “Huh? Oh shit. I’m sorry.” Eren blushed. He hadn’t meant to stare, okay so he totally had, but this guy was fucking attractive.  _

_ “You know what, I’m just gonna surprise you. You seem like a guy who likes surprises.” _

_ At this point, all Eren could do was nod.  _

_ The barista smirked and disappeared into the kitchen. Eren finally was able to compose himself. He had been a total idiot. His little gay heart had been shocked with the sight of a beautiful creature and had shut down, leaving Eren’s brain to short circuit as well. Real smooth Jaeger.  _

_ “Here we go. One cup of tea and one eclair for the hipster.” _

_ “Eren.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “My name is Eren and I’m not a hipster. I just usually don’t have time to stop at an actual cafe.” _

_ “Well Eren. I do hope you enjoy your experience.” The shorter male smiled and started to head back to the counter.  _

_ “Wait. I didn’t get your name.” _

_ The raven turned and Eren’s heart stopped. “Think of it as an initiative for you to come back.” With one last smirk, the raven disappeared and Eren was left with nothing but a cup of tea.  _

 

After that initial meeting, Eren had gone back to the same shop almost every day. Levi being the tease that he was, didn’t give Eren his name until about a week later. From then on it was just a matter of time before one of them broke. Of course it had been Eren, with a simple blurt of “Will you date me?”.  

Eren had learned a few things about the raven. Like how Levi had a major obsession with Doctor Who. His love for horror movies even if they sucked. How his mother owned The Underground and Levi worked there part time. He learned a lot, and although they had been talking for weeks now, none of the topics they had talked about hinted at their age. When the date finally arrived, Levi had the misfortune of finding out that the brunet was twenty-three. It wouldn’t be for another month that Eren would find out Levi was only seventeen and going into his senior year of high school. They had fought.  Eren had tried to end things until Levi was older. Then he had gotten a call. 

Eren hadn’t even thought about the possibility. Of all the schools that he could have gotten a job at and it had to be this one. Sitting in the back of his first period English class, was one Levi Ackerman. There wasn’t even that much of a fight. As soon as their eyes locked, Eren had been screwed. 

That led to the current predicament. Winter break was just around the corner. With it came Christmas and with Christmas came Levi’s eighteenth birthday. Eren knew he should have held out. He should have made it clear that they couldn’t see each other until then. Everytime he tried, Levi’s heart would break and Eren hated to hurt him. It became even harder after their last fight when Levi had yelled “I love you.” 

Eren sighed for the millionth time that night. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He wanted Levi with every fiber of his being. He loved the boy so much that it hurt, but he didn’t want to be thrown in jail or fired. 

“Eren?” Levi’s sleep filled voice broke through the night’s silence. “What are you doing. It’s like four in the fucking morning.” 

“Sorry. I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Hmm.” the younger male shuffled his way over to the couch, trying his best to stay in the blanket burrito he’d come out in. 

“Levi it’s late. Go back to sleep. You have school in the morning.”

“So do you.” he mumbled as he leaned into the familiar warmth that was Eren. 

Eren wrapped his arms around the teen and breathed in the scent that was purely Levi. 

“Mm I love you Eren.” 

“I love you too Levi.” 

Yes Eren was screwed. He had fallen in love with one of his students. A boy six years younger than him. It hurt too much to let him go. It was the right choice, but when had Eren ever made the right choice. It would be hell and it might be for naught, but Eren would do anything to keep this lovely boy right here in his arms. He knew it was wrong but in the end, he would always choose Levi.


End file.
